


Our Answer

by OmnipotentAuthor



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnipotentAuthor/pseuds/OmnipotentAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fray always seemed to know what she needed.</p>
<p>A sort of disjointed look into the WoL's thoughts during the dark knight story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thalassashells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassashells/gifts).



> This came out a little weirder than planned, but I hope you like it!

Fray's hands were on her, stroking, soothing. They always kept their clothes on, but she could feel the heat from their body as they leaned over her, touching, exploring. She was hardly shy about letting her pleasure be known, but Fray was always quiet. She didn't mind—sometimes that was just what she needed.  
\---  
Fray always seemed to know what she needed. Someone to guide her, to teach her, when she was feeling so lost and confused and just wanted someone else to make the decisions for once.  
\---  
Sometimes Fray seemed bigger than her, despite being a Hyur. Surely they were shorter than her—yet when they were in the midst of a fight she could meet their eyes without looking down and in bed they loomed over her. A trick of the mind, she told herself. Nothing else. It couldn't be anything else, after all. Hyurs didn't just suddenly shoot up several feet. It was just her mind playing tricks.  
\---  
Fray never took off their armor but it felt like she knew exactly what they looked like. She could not describe them if asked, could not picture them in her mind, but she knew. She knew she knew.  
\---  
Where have you been, her friends asked her, we haven't seen you, what have you been up to. We're worried about you, are you okay.  
They want to control you, Fray sneered, keep their precious Warrior of Light on a leash.  
She knew who she wanted to believe; she just wasn't sure who she truly did.  
\---  
You'll understand, Fray told her with confidence.  
Understand what, she wanted to ask. She never did, though. She was afraid they might answer.  
\---  
Sometimes she dreamed of other people and places. She could see an Au Ra with the same fighting style, a young girl running scared, hordes of Temple Knights coming after her—  
The dreams always dissipated into the aether once she awoke, leaving her with just a deep sense of misplacement and longing.  
\---  
The longer she knew Fray, the angrier they seemed to get. Somehow, she didn't mind. They got frustrated with her, sure, but it was others they really let loose on. It was…strangely gratifying, to see them berate others on her behalf, to say what she, deep down, had sort of always wanted to say herself.  
\---  
Fray always seemed to know what she needed. When the pressure became too much, Fray was there. When she just wanted to scream, Fray was there. When she wanted to tell people, no, don't depend on me, I can't do this, I can't bear this burden anymore, I'm no hero—Fray was there.  
\---  
Her hands were cupped around her breasts. Frays thumbs were brushing over her nipples. Her hands slid lower down her body. Fray's fingers stroked her. When had they taken off their gloves?  
\---   
Sometimes she would ask Fray questions, about their life, their interests, their hobbies, what they were doing before they met her—  
Fray never answered, but that was okay. She already knew.  
\---  
She knew the feeling of loss (friends falling, never to rise), the gaping hole inside of her heart that could never be filled again.  
She knew the feeling of guilt (the looks of disappointment), the heavy weight hung around her shoulders and dragging at her feet.  
She knew the feeling of helplessness (a cup clanging on the stone floor), standing there useless, knowing there was nothing she could do.  
She knew the feeling of anger (the painful realization), the heady rush through her veins and the cloud of red that descended over vision and reason.  
She knew the feeling of betrayal (…your precious sultana…), the shock that hit her like an arrow and rendered her speechless and hurt.  
She knew the feeling of fear (run!), for friends and family and strangers and sometimes even herself.  
It was Fray that helped her realize she knew the feeling of hate.  
\---  
Fray always seemed to know what she needed. They knew the cruel words that she held back and said them for her. They knew the way she wanted to lash out at others and did it for her. They knew her anger, her frustration, her hate—and they let it all loose for her.  
\---  
It never bothered her when Fray turned their anger on her. She never felt upset, or hurt, or scared. Fray's anger was natural. She already knew it, understood it. Fray's anger was her anger.  
If only she knew what she was angry about.  
\---  
Why don't you talk to us anymore, her friends desperately demanded, please, talk to us.  
Fray was calling her.  
\---  
Why won't you understand, Fray screamed at her  
She didn't want to, she didn't want to, she didn't—  
(oh, but part of her already did)  
\---  
Their limbs were tangled up in each other, their hands running over her body, so entwined that she could scarce tell where Fray began and she ended. Were those her nails, scraping down her thighs or were they Fray's, her fingers stroking her to climax or Fray's, her hands grasping her breasts or Fray's.  
(she never touched Fray)  
\---  
She stared into Fray's eyes—into Esteem's—into her own—  
She had never wanted this.  
She had known, but now she knew, and oh, she had never wanted, she didn't, this wasn't—  
Fray had been everything she needed, everything she wanted, and yet none of it at all, and deep down she had known—  
Like always, her world was falling apart at the seams and she would have to figure out how to put it back together all on her own—  
(she should have known better—how could she have ever expected anything different)  
\---  
She listened quietly as Sidurgu told her about Fray, what they had been like.  
She faced off Temple Knights trying to murder an innocent little girl and learned what Fray had fought for.   
She looked into Rielle's eyes and understood what—and who—Fray had died for.  
\---  
Fray's soul crystal resonated with Sidurgu's newfound resolve and she knew this would be enough.


End file.
